


A Deleted Scene

by madelyn14_works



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelyn14_works/pseuds/madelyn14_works
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Pitch Perfect 3...





	A Deleted Scene

It was all a blur to Beca after that. After she saw Chloe and Chicago… doing that. She can’t even bring herself to say it. To admit it to herself. Being in love with someone who will never love you back is one thing, but seeing Chloe happy with someone else is a whole other kind of pain.

She remembers Theo making some comment to her while she pretended to listen. Next thing she knew, Chloe was charging past her to grab Chicago and pull him into her. It was hard to breathe watching it. It was like there wasn’t enough air in the coliseum and she was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Beca isn’t sure where she’s walking, but she’s getting out as fast as she can. She can’t stay in the same place where her best friend, the love of her life, is getting her happy ending with someone else. Her vision is blurry with tears she’s desperately trying to blink back as she lets her feet carry her to any place that isn’t there.

Chloe’s happiness means everything to Beca, but right now, she can’t bring herself to feel anything other than gut-wrenching heartbreak. Because before this USO show, Beca was the only person that could make Chloe that happy. Make Chloe smile that big. And now, all that’s changed. Chloe doesn’t need her anymore. And that thought alone sends a couple tears streaming down her cheeks.

It’s freezing outside, but it doesn’t bother Beca. She can breathe out here. It hurts to suck in that much cold air, but there’s too much relief to feel anything else. She’s far enough away from everyone now and the crushing weight lets up enough for it to be bearable.

The mental image of Chloe grabbing Chicago and pressing herself against him is burned in Beca’s brain forever now. She just wants to go back to their apartment where her and Chloe were happy together. Things were easy. They didn’t need boyfriends because they had each other. No matter what life was like, they ended every single day snuggled up together in their shared bed.

It isn’t fair that Chicago gets to be the one to kiss Chloe whenever he wants. To hold her when she’s upset. To watch Disney movies and eat junk food because “That’s just the best thing in the world, Becs!” It isn’t fair. Beca’s known Chloe for seven years; she knows everything about her. She knows what chocolate to get her when she’s on her period. She knows how to make her smile instantly. She knows what song to sing to calm her when there’s a thunder storm. Chicago can’t know any of this. He wouldn’t make her as happy, he _couldn’t_.

Ever since Beca met Chloe, they’ve been a package deal. She remembers in her sophomore year, the first year Chloe had stayed back at Barden to be with the Bellas, Chloe told her she hadn’t just stayed for the Bellas. She said the Bellas were her family and it was hard to leave family, but she couldn’t leave her _soulmate_. That was something she would never do. She promised Beca she wouldn’t ever leave her, even if that meant intentionally failing classes for another two years (which she did). Beca had thought it was stupid at the time, but over the course of her college career, she was incredibly grateful Chloe had kept her promise. She couldn’t have graduated without her best friend by her side.

Her tears start to feel frozen to her cheeks, but she keeps walking. The faster she walks, the less pain she feels. The less she sees Chloe throwing herself at Chicago. The less she imagines what they might be doing right now. A paralyzing, cold chill runs through her and she doesn’t believe the temperature outside has anything to do with that.

Her feet are still moving and Beca thinks it’s a good thing her self-conscious was at least paying a little attention because she finds herself right outside of the hotel the Bellas are staying in. She has no idea how much time has passed, but it had to take a while to walk back considering they drove for at least twenty minutes to make it to the concert.

She opens the door to her room, not caring that she’s full on sobbing now. No one is around, she’s done trying to keep her crying quiet and hidden.

“Beca! Thank God, I was so worried-”

Beca stops in the doorway, frozen.

_Chloe_.

Why the hell is Chloe in her room waiting for her? Shouldn’t she be with the girls? Or with _him_?

Chloe looks just as shocked to see Beca. Or rather, the state that Beca’s in. Chloe’s seen Beca cry, but only a few times. Beca’s incredibly skilled in hiding her feelings, always has been. Chloe’s the only person allowed to see Beca that vulnerable. And even then, they’re very rare occurrences.

One time, Chloe came home to their apartment to find Beca softly crying in their bed. Chloe’s immediate response was to jump in bed with her and hold her until she fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings in her ear all the while. Chloe does this very _Chloe_ thing where she calls Beca “baby” and “sweetheart” when she’s upset. It used to annoy Beca, but now it’s one of the many things she loves so much about the redhead.

“Beca, what happened? Are you okay? Oh my God…” Chloe looked panicked. She takes a couple steps forward, then stops, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. Beca’s never been this…distraught before. Her cheeks are black and watery from her eye makeup and Chloe’s never seen Beca’s eyes that red.

Beca stands still, trying to find her voice, “Uhm…why-why are you here?” It comes out rough and quiet. She hates how weak she feels right now. She wipes her cheek with the sleeve of her jacket, trying to look a little less depressing. It doesn’t help.

Chloe takes a couple more steps towards Beca. “Becs… sweetheart, what happened to you? Why did it take you two hours to come back? We looked for you…”

Beca shuffles her feet awkwardly. She doesn’t know how to answer since she didn’t even know how long she was out walking for. “I don’t-I don’t know.” That’s the best answer she can give Chloe, honestly.

Chloe doesn’t think so. She knits her eyebrows together worriedly, still walking slowly towards the brunette. When Chloe reaches her, she softly places the palm of her hand on Beca’s cheek, her thumb brushing a tear away that had just escaped. Every movement Chloe made was slow and calculated. It was like she was afraid if she moved too quickly or spoke too loudly, Beca would break.

“Bec, please,” She whispers it, still stroking Beca’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Beca can hear the shakiness in Chloe’s voice and knows she’s bound to cry soon. Chloe _always_ cried when Beca did. Maybe it was because Beca didn’t cry often so Chloe knew it was something to be taken seriously. Or maybe that’s just how Chloe is. She empathizes with everyone.

“I just… I couldn’t stay there,” Beca says softly.

“You walked?” Chloe’s eyes shoot open and look a little accusingly at Beca. However, she must’ve realized she broke her rule about being gentle with Beca, because she softens immediately after. “Baby, please don’t ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me. Out of all of us.”

“I couldn’t stay there, Chlo. I _couldn’t_ ,” Beca wouldn’t apologize for leaving. She _needed_ to get out. She was suffocating in there, being forced to watch Chloe and Chicago act out the end of a cheesy rom-com.

“Why? Please talk to me,” Chloe’s eyes start watering and the hand that was resting on Beca’s face now moves to clutch at Beca’s arm. She ducks her head down to meet Beca’s gaze.

“I saw you, Chloe,” Beca says brokenly.

Chloe’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, “Saw me?”

“With _him_ ,” Beca adds. Chloe still doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at Beca, waiting for her to continue. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Chloe sighs dejectedly, “It didn’t mean anything.”

Beca can’t read Chloe’s expression. She’s never seen that face before. Beca always knows what Chloe’s thinking without her having to say anything, but right now she has no clue and it’s driving her a little insane. She doesn’t know what to make of any of this. She can feel that weight slowly crushing her again and her urge to leave is getting stronger by the second. She craves to be outside with the cold, damp air that filled her lungs so beautifully. It’s so much easier to run away from everything than to sit here with Chloe, who’s forcing her to talk about _feelings_.

She used to go on walks all the time when she was little. It started when her parents were going through their divorce and continued all throughout her adult life. It was the only coping mechanism that worked for her and sooner or later, it became her default reaction when dealing with problems. It was easier to be alone in blissful avoidance than to actually deal with things.

“Don’t do that. Don’t lie to me, Chlo. It makes me feel pathetic,” Beca moves out of Chloe’s grip on her arm and backs up against the door.

Chloe’s bottom lip quivers as her tears start free falling, “Bec…”

“I’m going for a walk,” Beca says emotionless.

Once Beca makes a move to open the door, Chloe slams it shut, “No the hell you’re not! Beca, you can’t go outside it’s freezing and pitch black.” Chloe wipes tears off her cheeks furiously. When she sees that Beca isn’t about to make a move to bolt out, she softens, “We have to talk about this.”

“What’s there to talk about?! I’ve been disgustingly in love with you for years and I’m being forced to watch you ride off in the sunset with some guy you barely know?! No, we don’t need to talk about that,” Beca’s voice betrays her face. She sounds cold and angry, but is crying harder than before. She wipes angry tears away and forces herself to look back at Chloe, who also has tears streaming down her face.

“You’re in love with me?” Chloe’s face was almost as messy as Beca’s. Her cheeks are now smeared with mascara and her eyes, red and puffy. She’s a complete disaster, but underneath it all, she gives Beca a soft smile.

“Chloe, I can’t do this. It’s just-”

Beca was cut off by Chloe’s lips on hers. She gets slammed roughly against the door from the force of Chloe literally throwing herself at her. Beca lets it all happen. She lets herself be wrapped up in Chloe for a second. The way her lips taste: sweet, almost like candy. The way her hand comes up to stroke Beca’s cheek so softly. The way their tears mingle in between their mouths so the kiss starts to taste salty and wet. The way Chloe scrapes her teeth against her bottom lip. _God_ , it shouldn’t feel _that_ good. She loses herself in all that is Chloe Beale until she remembers. Until the guilt and panic claws at her enough to make her _want_ to stop kissing her best friend.

“Chloe, wait,” Beca breaks the kiss and forces Chloe off of her. “What about Chicago? You were just _kissing_ him. You were _happy_ with him. I saw you.”

“None of that matters,” Chloe brushes it off and tries to lean back in. Beca doesn’t let her.

“No, Chloe, I can’t be something on the side. I can’t be a second choice. It can’t be like this.”

It’s breaking Beca inside to tell Chloe no. To not allow herself to be with her. Part of her doesn’t care how Chloe sees this. Part of her wants Chloe in whatever way she can have her. She loves her enough for the both of them. But the other part… the other part knows it’s not right. She wouldn’t recover from losing Chloe to someone else and she knows that.

Chloe looks hurt and reaches out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Beca’s ear. “Bec, you’re _not_ my second choice. You’ve always been number one. You know that.”

“Chloe, that’s not-” Beca starts.

“Please let me finish,” Chloe interrupts. Beca stops talking and nods, motioning for Chloe to continue. “I’ve been in love with you for seven years and I thought you knew that.” Chloe sees Beca’s eyes widen in confusion. She continues, “Coming on this tour, I realized I had to move on. We were never gonna be more than touchy-feely friends and that was my own fault for waiting for you to do something more. I couldn’t keep acting like it was ok that we were sleeping in the same bed every night, as friends. I don’t even know Chicago, but he seemed nice enough to try something with, _if_ I couldn’t have you. I was lonely and sad and he was sweet to me.”

Beca swallows harshly, trying to process everything Chloe said. How did she not realize Chloe had been in love with her all this time? Chloe flirted, but she flirted with everyone. She was nice to _everyone_. That was just Chloe.

“I’m so sorry, Becs. Please forget about him, it was stupid. This isn’t mine and his story, it’s _ours_ ,” Chloe finishes.

Beca chews on her lip nervously, “Our story, huh?” She moves as close as she possibly can to Chloe and leans in so their foreheads are touching. “Does our story have a happy ending?”

Chloe leans in slowly and stops only when she can feel Beca’s breath on her lips, “I think it just might.”

This time, Beca has no hesitation in crashing her lips against Chloe’s. This time, she doesn’t feel guilty about kissing her and loving her with everything she has.


End file.
